


In Vegetable, Veritas

by marysiak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bottom Draco, Food, Invisibility Cloak, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysiak/pseuds/marysiak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written 29 Dec 2002. Written because I said I would, and apparently vegetables are the new in thing. Draco/cucumber...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vegetable, Veritas

In Vegetable, Veritas   
By Marysia (Dec 2002)   
Rating: NC-17   
   
It had started as a silly game, born of boredom and insomnia. Sneaking   
like a thief in the night, like a ghost through the halls of Hogwarts,   
unseen and unheard. When he had made his first few tentative visits to   
the common rooms of other houses he had never foreseen this. Standing   
breathless against the wall of the 5th year Slytherin boys dormitory,   
one hand inside his pyjama trousers, the other holding the   
Invisibility Cloak tightly around him.   
   
Draco had left the far curtain open to stop the air becoming too   
close, one of the good things about being in the last bed in the row.   
Silencing charms were in place and no one in his dorm was stupid   
enough to disturb him anyway. There was something he liked about doing   
this in only semi-privacy, it amused him. Besides it sometimes made   
him feel slightly claustrophobic to have all the curtains closed.   
Tonight he had something special in mind, something he had discovered   
towards the end of the summer holidays and hadn't had the chance to   
try again since returning to school. He had visited the kitchens   
specially, lied to the house elves convincingly as to why he wanted   
it, and now he drew it out and laid it on the bed. It was about a foot   
long and dark green in colour, it was a cucumber.   
   
With steady but impatient hands he used his pocket knife to skin the   
vegetable, leaving one end moist and pale and slightly bendy. Had he   
been slightly less preoccupied he might have heard a gasp of heated   
realisation from only a few feet away, but he was too busy stripping   
off his pyjamas.   
   
Unable to resist, Harry stepped closer to the bed as Malfoy lay back,   
spreading his legs. With one hand hovering by the skinned cucumber,   
Malfoy let the other fall between his legs to touch his partially   
erect penis. Harry squeezed his own erection as Malfoy began to stroke   
himself, running his hand down to play with his balls.    
   
Two months ago, Harry could not have even conceived of enjoying   
watching Malfoy jerk off. Now he thought of little else, it was his   
obsession, his addiction. He knew that sometimes Malfoy would lie back   
and tease himself for an hour or more, never becoming too fevered,   
never pushing toward orgasm, his eyes hooded and his thoughts the only   
thing still hidden from Harry. He knew that despite the protection of   
the silencing charms he used he never uttered anything louder than a   
whisper. Strangled moans and hoarse gasps as a little sweat rolled   
down his sides.   
   
By now Malfoy had inserted one finger up his arse, he had one leg   
crooked up and splayed out, hooked over his arm and giving Harry an   
exceptionally good view of what he was doing. Harry was standing so   
close now only a tiny step would bang his knees into the bed-frame.   
   
Malfoy brought the cucumber into play now, running the blunt, damp end   
of it over and down his penis. A small 'hmmm' of pleasure thrummed   
past his lips as he stroked himself with it and thrust another finger   
inside himself, angling for his prostate. Harry had learned a lot   
about how to make his body feel good by watching Malfoy, although what   
he enjoyed most was imagining that it was Malfoy he was touching as he   
played with himself.   
   
He was doing that now, one hand stroking himself slowly, as he   
imagined pushing Malfoy's hands aside and taking over. It wasn't that   
he liked Malfoy, although he no longer felt the same hate-filled   
revulsion he once had, it was that he wanted him. Wanted to possess   
him, to ravish him, to make him squirm and beg for more, make him gasp   
Harry's name and admit that this was what he had wanted all along.   
   
Malfoy rolled away from Harry on to his side, pulling his fingers free   
and taking the cucumber into his right hand. Without even realising he   
was doing it Harry took that last step forward and his shins hit the   
edge of the bed. He froze, as did Malfoy.   
   
Draco spun around and stared at the blank wall next to his bed. He   
could have sworn he felt someone knock the bed, but there was no one   
there. He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, naked, his cock leaking   
pre-cum, a figure of ridicule with his half-peeled cucumber. He   
reached out and tugged the curtain closed.   
   
Harry almost compounded the situation by swearing in disappointment.   
He stood staring at the closed curtain forlornly, one hand still   
clutching at his privates, wondering if Malfoy was continuing or if   
the disturbance had put him off. Malfoy was easily distracted from   
masturbation, sometimes he would simply stop halfway through and give   
up because one of his dorm-mates had snored too loudly.   
   
He should leave, chances were Malfoy had given up and even if he   
hadn't he could no longer see anything. But God, that cucumber...   
Instead of sneaking away he stepped forward to the place where the   
curtains met and leaned in to it. There was a tiny gap. Inside, Malfoy   
lay on his back staring at the roof of his bed, lit by the lamp on his   
headboard. He was still naked, still hard, but no longer touching   
himself. The cucumber lay on the bed next to him, he had one hand   
curled at his side and the other laying palm down on his chest.   
   
Harry let out an unsteady breath as quietly as he could. Sometimes   
Malfoy could look almost frighteningly beautiful, when he was still   
and quiet and not gloating or sneering.    
   
His hand was trailing slowly down his chest and over his belly, he   
wasn't done after all.   
   
Draco stroked his penis lightly, his erection hadn't subsided at all   
despite the phantom interruption. He wanted this too much to quit now,   
he had been fantasising about it for weeks. He wanted that invasion,   
to feel full and fucked.   
   
Harry watched as Malfoy rolled onto his side again, running his   
fingers along the crevice in his backside, teasing and tracing. Then   
he picked up the cucumber again. Harry held his breath. The tip of the   
cucumber ran over his skin, following the line his fingers had taken,   
finding its place, finding the angle. With a low moan he pushed it   
inside.   
   
Harry bit his lip hard as he watched the cucumber disappear slowly,   
inch by inch.    
   
Malfoy let out a long, low, "Fuck." Then he started to do just that,   
fucking himself with the cucumber. First in slow, long thrusts, going   
deeper with each thrust back in. He arched his back, his left leg   
stretching out as he splayed his right leg further up and out, tangled   
around his arm. "Fuck, yeah," Malfoy moaned. "Just like that."   
   
Harry craned forward, Malfoy was rarely this vocal.   
   
"Please," Malfoy moaned. "Fuck me."   
   
His tone was begging, something Harry had never heard from him. It was   
incredibly arousing.   
   
Draco was having difficulty co-ordinating himself, he was trying to   
jerk himself off but he needed his left hand to steady himself on his   
side. He started to roll onto his back, but the cucumber was too long   
and he had to roll back.   
   
"Fuck," he said again, this time in frustration. He took his hand off   
the cucumber, wrapping it around his penis instead.   
   
By now Harry had pretty much stuck his head right inside the curtains   
and only Malfoy's position and distracted state stopped him from   
noticing the unnatural angle they hung at. Harry had never before been   
so tempted to give himself away. His fingers ached to take hold of   
that waving green vegetable and work Malfoy with it until he came   
screaming. Or better yet, to replace it with his cock and pound Malfoy   
into the mattress himself.   
   
Malfoy was close now. He had lowered his leg and held them both   
straight, pressed together. The cucumber bounced as he thrust his hips   
slightly in time with his hand.   
   
Harry wished he could see his face but it was turned into the pillow   
so that not even his profile was visible. Harry was close too, usually   
he didn't risk coming in case he was heard but he figured Malfoy was   
distracted enough not to notice and besides, he just didn't have the   
willpower to wait tonight. Not after the show Malfoy had been putting   
on.   
   
Malfoy was making the familiar gasping noises that meant he was about   
to come. He seemed to find a better position though and swapping hands   
again he grasped the cucumber once more and began to thrust it into   
his body.   
   
With his fist stuffed in his mouth, Harry bucked into his own hand.    
   
"That's it," Malfoy moaned, his head now thrown back, his body curved   
taut like a bow. "Fuck me hard. I'm so close. Please..."   
   
Harry was close too, he liked hearing Malfoy speak, hearing him beg as   
if it were Harry he was pleading to for release.   
   
"Close," Malfoy gasped. "Gods, don't stop! Potter!"   
   
Harry nearly bit off his own finger in surprise.   
   
"Yes, Potter. Harder!" With one final jerk and thrust, Malfoy tensed   
and came over his hand and the bed. As his body relaxed he groaned one   
final thing, "Harry..." before slumping down on to his face.   
   
Unable to hold back despite his shock, Harry came to the sound of his   
name on Malfoy's lips, the echo of it loud in his ears like the   
rushing of water, drowning him.   
   
He stumbled back against the wall again, the curtains closing behind   
him. He still had his hand to his mouth, now just covering it to   
muffle the sound of his panted breath. Rather than slowing and   
steadying his gasping still seemed to be speeding up as if there   
wasn't enough oxygen in the air. With his cloak and his hand over his   
face, maybe there wasn't.   
   
Malfoy had said his name.   
   
He pulled his hand out of his pyjamas and wiped it off on them.   
   
Malfoy had called out his name.   
   
He pushed his glasses up his nose and his hair off his forehead.   
   
Malfoy had groaned his name, panted his name, pleaded his name.   
   
His legs were shaking and he slid down the wall until he was sitting   
on the floor.   
   
Malfoy had said his name... while fucking himself with a vegetable.   
   
He was never going to be able to eat cucumber again. That was the most   
coherent thought he was willing to entertain as he hauled himself up   
off the floor and began the laborious task of getting back out of   
Slytherin territory without being noticed.   
   
Anything else would have to wait.   
   
\--The End--   
 


End file.
